My Bestfriend
by Sweet and Sugary Siblings
Summary: "I've always knew that you and I were not meant for each other" What happens when your bestfriend finds a new bestfriend and ignores you? [Written in Haru's POV]


**Author's Note: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I am ba-a-ack~~ With my first one-shot! It's actually an OC X Kirino Ranmaru..I was nearly crying when I wrote this because I remembered the same thing that what happened to me T^T. But I had to let go just for the sake that ** likes her more than me! Anyway, Hope you're gonna enjoy the story... *cries in the corner***

* * *

I've always knew that we weren't meant for each other. I'm just your _best friend _after all, Nothing else.

* * *

It all started around the first day of school.

I was being bullied and being teased by some classmates of yours. You immediately stood up for me and told them to mind their own business.

One of your classmates who was bullying me, I think his name was Kariya Masaki, asked you why were you protecting me.

He was right. Such a handsome boy yourself, would protect a person who's as ugly as me?

You just ignored him completely and all the other classmates surrounding us, as you reached out your hand to me ans asked me if I could become your friend. Your action made the rest of the classroom shocked, to be honest me too. I was hestitant to become your friend, Because first of all, you're popular and I'm not.

But, it wasn't bad to have a friend once in a while because I was mostly alone. But when I was with you it seemed like I was wrapped around the wings of an angel and I could feel the warmth and love surrounding me.

So, gladly I accepted your offer.

Ever since that incident, You and I have become the best of friends. We shared every moment together both good and bad.

I was there when your grandfather died. I tried to made you smile despite your mood. It mostly failed, But in the end, I was able to see your _perfect _smile.

I even remembered the time both of us forgot to do our homework. You and I tried to make some dumb excuses why we didn't do our homework. But as expected, It was an epic fail and both of us were sent to the principal's office. But at least we were able to experience detention together.

Every day after school, You and I walk together in the nearby park near our houses. The trees and flowers would dance every time you pass by them, it just really meant that you are a beautiful person. As beautiful as a rose, Untouchable like a diamond sky and as sweet as all of the honey combined together. That's just who you are, Kirino Ranmaru.

I thought life was perfect for me..

But I was proved wrong when _she _came.

That _she_ is our new classmate, Jeanne D' Arc. That moment when she walked inside our classroom, everyone fell silent, all of us were amazed by her beauty. As expected, many soon fell in love with her and one of that many was you.

Ever since her arrival, You were always talking about her telling me how beautiful she is, how kind she is. Every time we meet up with each other, all you talk about was Jeanne,Jeanne, Jeanne.

But I couldn't help it, it was your choice to fall in love with her after all. And I could see it, She's very kind,sweet and helpful, She's perfect for you. But unlike me, I couldn't even have the first impression on my classmates, how much more can I get my impression on you?

Most of the teachers pair you with her every time you need a partner in a certain project, I was always being paired with someone else. Many people say you're lucky to have Jeanne with you most of the time. Yes, I agree you're lucky to have Jeanne most of the time.

But I didn't know that it would be more than what meets the eye.

After class, I tried to look for you but you were out of my sight. I asked several classmates of yours if they have seen you. As expected, their answer was that you were with Jeanne.

Well, it couldn't be helped since she was your new best friend, so I decided to walk to the park by myself.

That's when my world crashed to pieces.

I spotted you and Jeanne _kissing_ on a nearby bench, with the cold wind blowing through you two. Jeanne broke the kiss and told three simple words that made me cried, It was _I love you._

I couldn't bear it anymore, so I ran away with tears in my face and a broken heart.

The days that followed, you never hanged out with me anymore, you always avoided eye contact with me, you never smiled at me. Well, I guess that would be pretty normal because you found that one that'll be together for the rest of your life. You hated me now.

I still have lots of things to do in life, I still have dreams to pursue and goals to achieve.

But...

I want to thank you for being a part of my life Kirino.

Signed,

Haru Hanasaki

* * *

**That was so emotional! I am crying right now because I remembered everything! But the kissing part was a product of my imagination.. Oh Haru, I know how it feels! Speaking of that, She'll appear in the next story I'll be making! See you there!**


End file.
